The present disclosure relates to brake systems for rail vehicles and more specifically, to brake systems including brake cylinders and parking brakes. Parking brakes for rail vehicles are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,186,284 and 6,431,329. Parking brakes for tractor/trailer truck applications are known, for example, from the SD-3 Roto Safety Actuator manufactured by Bendix Corporation.